Electro-mechanical cylinder assemblies typically use a rotating roller screw disposed within a cylinder to drive a nut coupled to the screw. As the nut linearly translates along a length of the screw, a thrust tube extending from the nut is caused to extend or retract with respect to the cylinder. Such assemblies typically have been used in conjunction with an external anti-rotate feature disposed downstream of the cylinder and of the thrust tube for hindering rotation of the nut and/or the thrust tube.